


白给梦

by annzhumengjie



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/M, 炎博 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annzhumengjie/pseuds/annzhumengjie





	白给梦

博士很擅长驯服人。

这是炎客在乌萨斯一战后总结出的深刻教训。

不管是记忆里的龙门协调者还是眼前的罗德岛负责人。

她那刻在骨子里的，让人信服的操控力从未减退过半分，反而随着交往的程度愈演愈烈。炎客毫不怀疑只要给博士足够的时间，她绝对有能力让其他势力送到罗德岛的干员全部叛变……包括最忠诚的白雪和角峰。

炎客也曾以知情者的角度高高在上地嘲讽过哪些眷恋着博士的干员，但很快他便再也笑不出口。

因为他也成了自己口中的蠢人。

正如那个喀兰的总裁，拉特兰的AL，以及那些不止一次在私人群里聊过对博士性幻想的女干员。

当博士冰凉的指尖从他的腹部上划过时，炎客有种置身于战场中的兴奋感，忍不住喘出气道：“你做过？”

“当然。”博士对炎客的触碰在略显锋利的指尖和柔软的指腹间切换着，声音冷静到能代替一盆掺冰的凉水：“我是个需求正常的成年女性。”

瞥一眼萨卡兹人的僵硬神情，博士嗤笑道：“还是说你希望我是处女？”

被戳破心思的炎客捧住博士的脸，有史以来第一次地不带任何欲望地吻了下去。

他们的瞳孔仅隔着半截手指的距离。

博士能看清炎客的每根睫毛，但炎客却看不到博士的想法。

他舔着博士的嘴唇，试图突破牙齿屏障，可博士没一会儿就把他推开，从神色到语气都比刚才冷淡了不少：“说好了我来主导。”

“你不喜欢跟人接吻吗？”炎客的手指划过博士嘴唇上水迹，调侃道：“害怕患上矿石病？”

“害怕矿石病的话，还建立罗德岛做什么？”博士的手指落到下巴处的扣子上，看得炎客吞了下口水。

出乎萨卡兹人的医疗，博士的防护服下没有包得里三层外三层，而是仅剩一件贴胸的，几乎能看见BRA形状的无袖背心。

博士将防护服折叠好后放在被炎客踢远的移动工具桌上，伸手摘下了防护帽，露出缝了一圈针眼的额头。

炎客曾在拉特兰人的教堂里看过方舟圣子的画像，对方额上的圣痕和博士的伤口如出一撤。

“很难看吧！”博士毫不掩饰地摸了摸自己的额头，炎客注意到她脖子以下还有许多缝合痕迹，犹如弗兰肯斯坦再世，透露出一种诡异的美感。

“你是除凯尔西和阿米娅外第一个见到这玩意的干员。”博士指了指自己的额头，突然停下了手里的动作道：“要是觉得恶心的话可以立刻离开。”

“恶心你个头，磨磨唧唧的你到底上不上劳资。”被博士的这波操作搞得相当不耐烦的炎客翻身将博士压在亿了床上，闪避过对方踹过来的教将其扛在肩上，将脸埋进对方的胸前深吸一口气。

“啧！全是药水味。”

“不然呢？你是没断奶吗？需不需要我把斑点叫来？”博士翻了个大大的白眼，努力推开炎客的脑袋：“还有，你的角戳到我下巴了。不是说好了我来主导吗？”

“你主导个锤子，你根本就是在撩劳资。”炎客虽然嘴上骂骂咧咧的，但也只是把脸埋在博士胸前，并没有什么什么过激举动：“就算不能插进去，难不成让劳资等会儿去冲凉水？”

“……”

“靠！你别告诉我你真这么想的。”炎客恨不得掐死面前的女人，怀疑道：“你到底有没有经验啊！”

“同性经验算吗？”博士尴尬了一秒后毫无负担道。

“跟谁？”

“塔露拉。”

“什么情况？”

“还能什么情况，中招了憋。”

“也就是说你没有异性经验。”炎客突然有种想抽死那个承诺让博士主导的自己，抬头冲着博士呲牙道：“没有经验你靠什么主导。”

“靠直觉啊！”博士摸了摸炎客的角，笑得像当年那个在乌萨斯战场上戏谑过萨卡兹佣兵首领的协调者：“我又不是天生就是博士，经验都还都是积累的。”

“那我来教你？”炎客眯了眯眼睛，露出一个呲牙的笑容：“不管是哪个战场都要随机应变。”

“可以。”博士将另一只大腿抬到炎客的肩膀上，像是随时准备夹断他的脑袋：“不许插进去。”

“啧！穷讲究。”得到允许的萨卡兹人骨节分明的手解开博士的腰带，像是小孩子在拆一件心爱的礼物。

“没想到你还挺传统的。”解除掉博士伪装的萨卡兹人拨开颜色粉嫩的花瓣，用指腹挑起藏在里面的小珍珠，有意无意道：“如果你愿意把处女之身给我，没准我会更忠诚于你。”

“……那你把忠诚献给那个破了你处男之身的女人没？”博士翻了个大大的白眼，突然抓住炎客的角，差点让他的鼻尖陷入进去。

“还有十五分钟。”博士的声音在这一刻和乌萨斯的那个协调者重合了，带给炎客一种难以言喻的压迫感和被支配感，令他瞬间兴奋起来。

“这是你最后的机会。”

炎客在这一秒比任何人都希望博士感到快乐。

他将手指探入博士的穴内，温柔的内壁有一下没一下地夹着，任其以任何角度勾过去都没什么变化。

跟个死人一样。

“博士，你跟那个莱茵生命的类鸟类和拉特兰的机器人可以组队出道了。”炎客的额头上滴下一滴冷汗，往博士的穴内又加了根手指，

在炎客看不见的角度，博士直愣愣地盯着白光灯，僵直的手臂抓着医疗椅的皮革，咬着头发堵住嘴，不让声音从喉咙里露出来。

萨卡兹人骨节分明的手指在她体内探索着。

博士能感到对方留在穴外的食指按住花穴上方的肉珠，用指腹将其挑出来后又按回去，激起一阵略带疼意的瘙痒。

“唔……”博士的声音突然拨高到能从牙缝间跑出来。

萨卡兹人的手指不知何时从花穴内退了出去，换上一个更为扁平柔软的东西。

“太慢了，我想听见博士的声音。”炎客含糊不清的声音伴随着水声流泻而出，手掌一边拖着博士的臀部使其更靠近自己，一边缓缓上移到博士的背心里。

梓兰在女性群里曾说过萨卡兹男人都有条和尾巴一样灵活的舌头。这话搁在炎客这儿倒是一点也不差。

博士能感觉对方的舌头比手指要有用的多，像是弹琴似的在穴内和穴外标记着自己的气息。

同时对方空着的手也没闲着。

拖着博士臀部的中指不知何时旋转着进入博士的后穴，上移的手钻入BRA内夹住博士的右乳。

“你……TM给我滚。”被刺激得下神产生失禁之感的博士直接踹向萨卡兹人的肩膀，流出的液体将其鼻子和嘴唇打湿。

炎客当着博士的面舔掉嘴唇上的液体，欺身上前压住博士的同时，遍布晶石的尾巴缓缓钻入到博士的花穴内：“我刚才做的不好吗？”

萨卡兹人仅用一只手就将博士的双手禁锢在医疗椅上，在博士的肩膀上吐出一口粗气：“我都牺牲这么大了，就原谅我这次吧！”

说罢像是为了增添这话的信服度，炎客的尾巴从博士的花穴里慢慢退出，重新换上了手指。

但站满了液体的尾巴也没闲着，而是交换位置地到了之前被中指探索的地方。

“舒服吗？博士。”感受着尾巴尖和指尖传来的触感，炎客喘着粗气腰上博士的耳垂，听着对方泄露出口的呻吟声和急促的呼吸频率，逼迫道：“所以等会儿也让我放松一下啊！”

说话的同时，炎客手上和尾巴上的动作不断加快，抽空解开了自己的裤子拉链，然后在博士第二次高潮的那一刻用发胀的性器贴上博士的耻骨，同时射了出来。

事毕后的博士只觉得浑身都粘糊糊的，脖子以一个骨折的角度仰着，似乎这样就能将丢人的声音滑回去。

炎客的大拇指将射在博士腹部的液体抹开，压低声音对着博士的腿间自泄了一次。

…………  
…………  
……我是调皮的分割线。

炎客是被腿间的黏糊感惊醒的。

闻着屋内浓郁的麝香为，萨卡兹人缓缓地撑起身，回味起梦里的博士，最后无声地笑了出来。

（没错，就是这么皮，春梦。开玩笑，博士哪那么就容易白给。）


End file.
